Master and commander: avant la tempête
by Tarahiriel
Summary: Qui est ce mystérieux naufragé, seul rescapé d'une tuerie effroyable? Que cache-t-il pour que tant de personnes souhaitent sa mort à tout prix? Et pourquoi le capitaine du HMS Surprise fait-il tout pour le protéger?...


**Master and commander :**

**Avant la tempête.**

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient . . . je ne fais pas d'argent avec et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. . .

**Chapitre 1: Découvertes**

Un lourd silence planait sur le pont du HMS Surprise alors que le soir tombait. Jack Aubrey sortit pour observer le quart de garde qui s'apprêtait à rentrer les voiles pour la nuit. Une fois encore, le capitaine de prendre le premier quart de la soirée. Il aimait sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit, les embruns fouettant son visage. Il appréciait d'autant plus le calme de cette nuit car il savait que le lendemain, il recevrait de nouveaux ordres de l'Angleterre. Après la Rose Noire, de quel autre navire devra-t-il s'emparer ?. . .

Debout à la proue du navire, sur le beaupré, sa place favorite, Jack Aubrey remuait ces pensées lorsqu'il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par le cri du jeune Peter Calamy :

« Un homme à la mer ! Un homme à la mer ! Mon capitaine ! »

Le capitaine se précipita vers le jeune aspirant qui se tenait non loin de lui, sa longue-vue à la main.

« Droit devant, monsieur »

Jack prit l'instrument que son interlocuteur lui tendait et le pointa dans la direction que le bras tendu de Calamy indiquait. Après quelques secondes d'observation, le capitaine se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait la barre :

« Bâbord toutes, Monsieur Bonden ! Direction plein Ouest !

-Bien Monsieur. Bâbord toutes, direction plein Ouest, répondit en écho le matelot.

Le HMS Surprise tourna lentement et se trouva rapidement avec le soleil droit devant lui, empêchant le capitaine de continuer de scruter les eaux.

Peu après, un homme émergea de la cale. Cet homme n'était certainement pas un marin : grand, fin, beaucoup trop fin pour la dure vie de marin, ses cheveux roux coupés courts, il arborait deux favoris de belle taille. Il plissa ses yeux bleus en sortant au soleil couchant. Tout en lui, de sa façon de s'habiller à ses grandes mains aux doigts fins, montrait qu'il n'était pas un homme de la mer. Jack se tourna vers lui et l'interpella :

« Stephen ! Justement nous avions besoin de vous !

-Vraiment ? »

Stephen Maturin regarda son ami avec un interrogateur. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, John Allen s'écria :

« Monsieur! C'est . . . c'est un véritable carnage ! »

En effet, plus le navire approchait, plus les marins du Surprise, amassés pour connaître la raison de leur brusque changement de cap, avait la sensation de passer près d'un champs de bataille. Parmi les débris de bois qui flottaient çà et là, anciens vestiges d'un navire qui devait sûrement être de la même taille que le Surprise, apparaissaient, dans l'eau rougie de sang, des dizaines de cadavres. Jack détourna les yeux de ce macabre spectacle et commanda d'une voix autoritaire :

« Messieurs, aux barques ! Trouvez des survivants . . . s'il y en a. . . »

Les marins exécutèrent rapidement l'ordre et bientôt, parmi les morts et dans le silence pesant, on entendit le bruit des rames et des cris.

« Mort, monsieur . . . je doute qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui s'en soit sorti. . . »

Soudain, l'un des marins s'écria :

« Ici, monsieur ! Un survivant ! Il a l'air salement amoché. . .

-Bien, monsieur Davies, lui répondit le capitaine. Ramenez-le. »

Puis Aubrey se tourna vers Stephen Maturin :

« Vous allez avoir de quoi vous occuper. . . »

Le docteur lui sourit tristement pour toute réponse, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la barque qui ramenait le blessé arriva au flanc du navire et le docteur referma la bouche en se dirigeant, avec Jack, vers la barque.

« Monsieur Calamy, Monsieur Hollom, aidez-les à monter le blessé à bord, ordonna Jack avant d'ajouter pour les marins qui étaient dans la barque : continuez les recherches. »

Le survivant, porté par les deux aspirants, fut amené dans l'infirmerie. Il portait une chemise blanche imbibée d'eau et de sang, tout comme son pantalon et ses bottes de cuir. Ses chevaux trempés, attachés en couette, laissaient échapper quelques mèches blondes. Le docteur Maturin et le capitaine suivaient en discutant :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Jack ?

-Une attaque de pirates, peut-être . . . répondit Aubrey. Ce jeune homme nous le dira lorsqu'il reprendra conscience. A sa tenue, je dirais qu'il est aspirant . . . pas un simple matelot, c'est sûr. »

Une fois le corps installé sur la « table d'opération », Stephen examina son patient pendant que Jack renvoyait Calamy et Hollom sur le pont. Lorsqu'il déboutonna la chemise du blessé, Stephen laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Aubrey se tourna vers lui.

« Jack, votre jeune homme . . . est une jeune femme ! »

Jack le regarda avec incrédulité avant de dire :

« Mettez ses effets personnels de côté. Bagues, papiers, colliers, tout. Je veux que personne n'y touche. »

Stephen acquiesça et commença à soigner sa patiente pendant que le capitaine retournait sur le pont.

Aucun autre survivant ne fut trouvé. Le navire reprit sa route vers le Brésil et après avoir désigné l'officier de quart (William Mowet, en l'occurrence), Jack Aubrey descendit à l'infirmerie, sur le faux pont. Dans la cale, les aspirants jouaient aux cartes dans un coin et, une fois encore, se chamaillaient pendant que les matelots buvaient leurs grogs en discutant entre les hamacs.

Jack souleva le rideau qui séparait l'infirmerie du reste de la cale et demanda à Stephen un rapport.

« Elle avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule et un coup de couteau à l'abdomen. L'immersion dans l'eau froide a empêché l'infection, mais elle a malgré tout de la fièvre. Si elle passe la nuit, elle s'en sortira.

-Bien, merci Stephen. Donnez-moi ses affaires, s'il vous plaît. »

Des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors que Stephen tendait à Jack un tas de vêtement, de papiers encore trempés et de bijoux. Jack sourit en attrapant une chaîne dans ces derniers.

« C'est bien la première femme que je vois avec si peu de bijoux. . .

-Jack, elle se faisait passer pour un homme, répliqua avec pertinence le docteur irlandais.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit en entendant la remarque. Il tripota quelques instants la chaîne puis, la reposant, saisit une petite bague en argent, ornée de symboles étranges. Le sourire de Jack se figea et il devint pâle, d'une pâleur effrayante. Avant que Stephen, inquiet, n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, des cris plus violents que les précédents s'élevèrent de la cale.

« Monsieur Blakeney, cessez donc d'être aussi mauvais joueur !

-Je vous dis que Monsieur Boyle a triché. Monsieur Hollom ! Dites-le à Monsieur Calamy ! »

Jack se tourna vers le rideau, les yeux hagards.

« Ils le sauront bien, eux. . ., murmura-t-il

Il souleva le rideau et cria :

« Monsieur Calamy, Monsieur Blakeney, cessez donc de vous quereller et venez ici ! »

Sur la table, la jeune fille remua en poussant un gémissement de douleur et murmura :

« Peter ? . . . Will ?. . . »

Jack pâlit plus encore. Les deux aspirants arrivèrent devant lui, l'air tendu, redoutant une punition. Mais le capitaine s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie. Peter Calamy regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds quelques secondes puis, se rapprochant, il examina son visage. Aubrey le laissa faire en silence, sous les regards intrigués de Maturin. Calamy saisit la main de la jeune fille, puis, la laissant retomber d'un seul coup, recula avec surprise. William se tourna vers lui et Calamy lui dit d'une voix blanche :

« Will. . . C'est Anna. . . »


End file.
